


haunted house

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mystery Spot (Supernatural) Fusion, Ghostbusting (Ghostbusters), Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Кит пытался доказать Кэти, что призраков не бывает, но всё вышло неоднозначно.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945





	haunted house

\- В этом доме живут привидения!  
\- Вампиры!  
\- Приведения!   
\- Ребята, вам не кажется, что мы уже выросли, чтобы верить в эту чепуху?

Пидж и Ханк синхронно замолкают и поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на друга. Пидж с презрением, Ханк с суеверным ужасом.

\- Чувак, нельзя недооценивать сверхъестественное, - Гаррет бросает боязливый взгляд в конец аллеи, туда, где стоит объект их споров. Старый, мрачный, покосившийся дом, давно поросший плющом и мхом, с историей, невесёлой от слова «совсем». 

Говорят, много лет назад у семьи, жившей там, пропал сын. Его очень долго искали, родители до последнего не хотели опускать руки, но в итоге и им пришлось смириться. Они покинули город, даже не продав дом, просто оставили его, словно брошенное домашнее животное. Возможно, тешили себя надеждой, что их сын однажды вернётся. Конечно, они не могли знать, что спустя много лет их история отойдёт на задний план, и все будут судачить о призраках, ведьмах, и вампирах. Причём одна из самых популярных историй о доме на Блоссом стрит, это история о девушке-затворнице, что повесилась однажды назло своим мучителям. Говорят, даже несмотря на смерть, она не смогла обрести свободу и её дух теперь мечется в стенах её вечной тюрьмы. Так или иначе, Когане лишь зевает, слушая такие истории. Ханк приходит от них в натуральную панику. А Пидж... У Пидж научный интерес.

\- Так или иначе, - девушка потирает ладошки и косится на Кита, довольно ухмыляясь, - мне нужна будет твоя помощь, дружище.  
\- О нет. Нет, нет, нет, Пидж. Что бы это ни было, я в этом не участвую, тебе ясно?

***

\- Ну твою-то мать.

Когане стоит напротив мрачного дома на Блоссом стрит и мысленно проклинает свою подругу. Пидж уехала с родителями в путешествие, но не забыла оставить Киту особое указание на пятницу тринадцатого. Парень поправляет на плече сумку с оборудованием. Идея установить камеры по всему дому и отснять там ночь не кажется Киту опасной. Эта идея кажется парню абсолютно тупой. Однако, возможно, если он сделает это, Пидж навсегда отстанет от них с этим чёртовым домом. Ханк идти отказался, заявив, что ему срочно понадобилось сидеть с племянниками. Когане лишь фыркает и думает о том, что его старший брат наверняка рад отсутствию младшего, ведь теперь Широ сможет провести время со своим парнем. Наедине. И нет, Кит абсолютно точно не хочет сейчас домой. Лучше провести время в этой заброшенной стрёмной развалюхе, чем сгорать от стыда, стараясь не слышать звуки за стеной, как было в прошлый раз.

В заброшке пахнет плесенью, сыростью и пылью. Пидж с её астмой здесь было бы совсем не круто, а потому Кит расслабляется, найдя оправдание для своей подруги. Он снимет ей изнутри дебильную ночь в этом доме, покажет, что здесь ничего нет, и все они смогут продолжать жить спокойно. 

Когане расставляет маленькие камеры по две штуки в каждой комнате. Пидж - маленький гений, а потому закрепить устройства в верхних углах комнат не составляет проблем. Кит прикидывает, где же ему пересидеть эту ночь, и понимает, что осталось одно место, где он ещё не был. И парень лезет на чердак. Там обнаруживается такая куча хлама и старых вещей, что от попыток продвинуться глубже и так уже пыльные джинсы Когане грозятся стать совсем убитыми. Почти сразу парень неосторожно задевает что-то на старом, кажется, столе, и вещи с грохотом падают на пол.

\- Кто здесь?! - раздаётся внезапно испуганный голос, и Кит в шоке замирает. А после делает несколько стремительных шагов. За шкафом обнаруживается нескладный долговязый смуглый парень с невероятно синими глазами, вытаращенными прямо на Кита.

\- Оу, я... эммм... - Когане однозначно не ожидал здесь кого-либо встретить. У незнакомца насупленное лицо, потёртые джинсы, и белая водолазка с синим рукавами. А еще он... босой?  
\- И часто ты лазаешь по чужим домам? - хмурится синеглазый, складывая руки на груди.  
\- А ты? - парирует Кит и собеседник растерянно хлопает глазами, а после горько усмехается.  
\- Я всегда прячусь на этом чердаке, - парнишка подтягивает колени к груди, обнимая их. - Ну, всегда, когда нужно. Тут Он меня не найдёт.

Кит пристально смотрит на незнакомца. Синие глаза смотрят куда угодно, но не на Когане, губы слегка подрагивают, а руки то сжимаются в кулаки, то вцепляются в штаны на коленях. «Да тут явный невроз» - мрачно думает Кит и аккуратно присаживается рядом. Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Кит тщательно вспоминает, в каких комнатах оставил камеры, чтобы не дай бог не забыть ни одну, иначе Пидж ему потом устроит весёлую жизнь. Незнакомец же тишины не выдерживает.

\- Что ты вообще тут делаешь? - парень выглядит не столько недовольным, сколько смущённым всей этой ситуацией. Видимо, он не ожидал, что кто-то узнает о его секрете.  
\- Скажем так, - Кит поворачивается к парню и усмехается, - я вроде охотника за привидениями.

Незнакомец непонимающе таращится на Когане с минуту. А потом разражается громким искренним смехом. Он смеётся так сильно, что даже слёзы выступают в уголках глаз. Кит хмурится, но держать такую мину долго не выходит, и невольно он начинает улыбаться в ответ на звонкий смех. Смуглый парнишка замолкает, словно спотыкается о улыбку Когане, и неуверенно протягивает ему руку.

\- Лэнс, Лэнс Макклейн.  
\- Кит, - коротко отвечает Когане, и видит, как выгибается бровь собеседника, - пошутишь насчет моего имени, с лестницы спущу.  
\- Какой ты добрый, - фыркает Лэнс, но тут же неуверенно улыбается в ответ. И Кит отворачивается, потому что, чёрт возьми, у него скоро скулы начнут болеть от дебильной улыбки, которую просто невозможно сдерживать при взгляде на Макклейна. Впрочем, Лэнс, кажется, теперь начинает чувствовать себя гораздо раскованнее рядом с парнем. Он расспрашивает Кита про его любимую музыку и тому кажется, что его новый знакомый пришёл из далёкого прошлого. Ну кто не слышал про Twenty One Pilots? Однако Лэнс лишь озадаченно мотает головой, и Кит вздыхает, разматывая наушники. Им приходится сесть ближе друг к другу, Когане делится наушником и чувствует, как потеют ладони, когда Лэнс смотрит через его плечо в экран смартфона, обжигая дыханием скулу Кита. 

Ещё какое-то время они слушают музыку и обсуждают звучание. У них находятся даже общие любимые исполнители вроде Нирваны или Бон Джови. Кит рассказывает новому знакомому о друзьях, о помешанности Пидж на сверхъестественном. Лэнс передёргивает плечами, когда Когане упоминает призраков. Над историей с повесившейся мученицей он лишь нервно смеётся, но когда речь заходит о пропавшем парне, натягивается как струна и слушает жадно, с каким-то странным блеском в глазах. Кит даже предлагает собеседнику побродить по дому в поисках призраков, тем самым решая слегка попугать его. Однако Лэнс наотрез отказывается покидать чердак. Когане не настаивает. Есть в этом парне что-то настораживающее, что-то, призывающее не давить на него. Кит не замечает, как за разговорами его постепенно клонит в сон, и засыпает на полу, опираясь на холодную стену.

Когда Кит просыпается, солнечный свет только-только начинает заполнять чердак. В лучах можно увидеть, как клубится пыль в воздухе. Когане зевает и тут же закашливается: пыль оседает на глотке и языке, странно, что ночью он не обратил внимания. Парень озирается, вспомнив о вчерашнем знакомом. Уже хочет окликнуть, но понимает, что не может вспомнить имени. Чёрт. Когане спешит убраться из этого дома, ночи ему вполне хватило. Он собирает камеры, пишет Пидж о том, что дело сделано, и получает от неё странные смс с извинениями и фразами о том, что больше она никогда не будет просить его о подобном. «Что на неё нашло?» - думает Кит, направляясь домой, ему определённо сначала нужно в душ и отоспаться пару часов в нормальной кровати. А потом можно и к Ханку, отсматривать несколько часов скучнейшей съёмки в его жизни.

***

\- Что? - переспрашивает Когане, тупо пялясь в экран ноутбука. Пидж в окошке скайпа виновато кусает губы, а Ханк не перестаёт мельтешить за спиной Кита и громко причитать.  
\- Я только вчера узнала от родни, - Пидж хмурится и трёт пальцами у висков, - один из вариантов был, что пропавший парень не пропал, поговаривали, что кто-то из семьи его убил и спрятал тело, где-то в доме. В подстенке, на чердаке, закопал во дворе ли...

«На чердаке» неприятно царапает мозг Кита. Да где там прятать-то? И... «Я всегда прячусь здесь» - вспоминает он фразу вчерашнего незнакомца, и в горле мгновенно пересыхает.

\- А как... Как выглядел пропавший парень?  
\- Я не знаю. Всё, что я помню - дело было много лет назад. Парниша был наш ровесник, вроде как. В отчетах, которые я нарыла, говорится лишь о том, что все причитали, мол такой хороший красивый мальчик был, как же так. Я даже имя не запомнила. Лео? Лукас? Что-то такое...

Когане бросает в холодный пот. Он невидяще смотрит перед собой и совсем не вслушивается в то, как Ханк, севший рядом, с ужасом отчитывает Пидж. Он не верит в мистику от слова «совсем». Но вчерашняя ночь и факты почему-то очень хорошо накладываются друг на друга. Когане не верит. Ведь если он поддастся панике и уверует, то... Он говорил с призраком? Чушь какая-то... Кит бросается к камерам Пидж, вспоминая, что установил одну и на чердаке, правда, в другой его части, той, которая была недоступна его обзору. Трясущимися руками парень запускает видео. Тёмный чердак, клубы пыли в ночном видении. И тишина. Но... Они ведь разговаривали. Разве их не должно было быть слышно? Кит выкручивает звук на максимум. Тишина. Без паники, Кит, без паники. Всё можно объяснить, всё... Его зарождающуюся тревожность прерывает трель смартфона. Ханк снимает вызов почти мгновенно.

\- Да, Широ? - Кит удивлённо оборачивается. Его брат работает в местном отделении полиции. И почему он звонит Ханку? - Нет, Широ, что ты! Мы никогда не лазали в этот дом. Ты же знаешь меня, я бы к нему на километр не подошёл, и ребят бы не подпустил.

Гаррет врёт как дышит, но выглядит при этом ужасно. Он таращится на Кита и корчит гримасы стыда и ужаса. Врать Широ - как отдельный вид греха. Не для Кита, но всё же друга он понимает. Когане протягивает руку, и Ханк с облегчением отдаёт ему телефон.

\- Такаши, что-то случилось?  
\- Кит... Вчера наш патруль искал пропавшего человека. Под утро мы обыскивали дом на Блоссом, не зная, что гуляка уже вернулся домой. Однако мы кое-что нашли.

Кит застывает статуей, кусает губы и косится на друга, надеясь, что его голос не выдаст с потрохами его беспокойство.

\- И что же?  
\- Труп, Кит. Точнее останки парня, пропавшего тридцать лет назад. Он был спрятан в подполе на чердаке. Я тут работаю на месте с бригадой...

Когане едва ли не роняет телефон и тут же передаёт его Ханку. От Гаррета не укрывается, что пальцы друга подрагивают. Кит до последнего держал себя в руках. Но не теперь. Теперь он в самом настоящем суеверном ужасе. «Я видел долбаного призрака, - хрипло шепчет Кит, на ходу натягивая свою кожанку и выбегая из дома друга. - Призрака мёртвого парня, чёрт возьми».

И уже на бегу, когда лёгкие болезненно сжимаются, прося воздуха, Кит вспоминает.

Его звали Лэнс.

***

Ноги приносят Кита прямо к старому дому на Блоссом стрит. Он видит пару полицейских машин, фургон медиков, и небольшую толпу зевак. Когане слегка потряхивает. Он пытается высмотреть брата, но тщетно. Возможно, Широ внутри. В этом проклятом жутком доме. От этой мысли становится настолько неуютно, что Кит совсем не замечает ничего вокруг, а потому вздрагивает, когда его дёргают за рукав и тихо зовут:

\- Эй, Маллет... - Когане оборачивается и едва сдерживает вскрик, рвущийся наружу. Перед ним стоит его «призрак». В совершенно другой одежде, зелёная куртка, голубые джинсы и синие кеды. Лэнс озадаченно всматривается в лицо Когане, полное ужаса, и смущенно убирает руку с чужого рукава, - Оу. Прости. Не хотел тебя пугать...  
\- Что... - голос Кита севший и хриплый, он прочищает горло, прежде чем продолжить, глядя на Макклейна, как на самое настоящее привидение, - Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Ну, знаешь, услышал новости и решил глянуть, и... Подумал, вдруг ты тоже здесь будешь, - Лэнс смущённо трёт шею и неуверенно улыбается. Но улыбка тут же слетает с его лица, он хмуро глядит за спину Когане на мрачный дом. Кит оборачивается. Полицейские и судмедэксперты выходят из дома. В руках у них плотные чёрные пакеты. Кита мутит, когда он думает, что в них.  
\- Это он? - Тихо спрашивает Лэнс, и в синих глазах столько печали, что Когане еле сдерживает желание обнять его.- Тот парень, о котором ты вчера говорил?

Кит почти не думает, когда хватает Макклейна за плечи. Он чувствует мягкость ткани его куртки, и тепло чужого тела сквозь неё. Видит, как синие глаза становятся больше, и как слегка краснеют смуглые скулы. Когане резко отпускает парня, смутившись своего порыва. Ему просто надо было убедиться... Что перед ним живой человек.

\- Ага, - тихо отвечает Кит, стараясь не смотреть на Лэнса. Тот тоже сверлит взглядом кеды. Когане усмехается, понимая, насколько же глупа эта ситуация. - Слушай, у меня друг живёт неподалёку. Он готовит просто потрясающие чизкейки. Как насчет наведаться к нему? У меня для тебя есть улётная история. 

Лэнс кивает и улыбается. Ярко и открыто. И Кит совсем не отрицает, что залипает на этой улыбке, и увязает во взгляде невероятных синих глаз, словно в трясине. Он уже представляет, насколько громко будет смеяться Лэнс, когда Когане расскажет, как принял его за призрака. Пидж расскажет о том, что забыла предупредить, что пара камер не пишут звук. Лэнс стыдливо пояснит, что прятался в том доме от ссор с мужем старшей сестры. И возможно позже они назовут все эти события судьбой, не иначе.

Парни неспешно покидают Блоссом стрит.

А из тёмных окон заброшенного дома на них смотрит девушка с пеньковой петлёй на шее и пустыми глазницами.


End file.
